Son sourire
by Black666
Summary: Arc de Drum. La maladie est trop forte, l'état de Nami ne s'améliore pas. L'occasion pour le capitaine de se laisser aller à quelques confessions. "Ton sourire, c'est mon oxygène..."


_Bonsoir !_

_Un Os qui a été écrit pendant une nuit du fof, mais qui me trotte dans la tête depuis bien plus longtemps. Le fof est une communauté francophone où l'on peut discuter de tout et de rien avec des gens sympathiques. _

_Thème : Respire._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, et tout ce qui touche à l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, seule l'histoire est à moi._

_Bonne lecture !_

oOoOo

Il avait échoué, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Le Docteur Kureha avait identifié la maladie, lui avait fait prendre les médicaments. Mais Nami ne s'était pas réveillée. Elle était toujours aussi chaude, toujours aussi malade. Elle ne souriait toujours pas.

_ Oi Nami, souris moi, s'il te plaît. Prouve moi que tu es encore vivante.

Mais la rouquine se taisait. Elle gémissait dans son sommeil agité, Luffy voyait bien qu'elle souffrait. Lui aussi avait mal, l'ascension jusqu'au château du docteur avait été pénible, longue, il s'en était sorti de justesse, et avec des engelures sur tout le corps. Mais ce qui lui causait le plus de douleur, c'était de voir son amie, sa nakama, allongée là, la respiration haletante.

_ J'ai promis, Nami. Promis de te faire sourire. Promis que tu ne serais plus jamais triste. Respire, continue à respirer, me lâche pas...

Il porta la main à son cœur, et serra son autre poing. Lui, ce grand enfant qui ne comprenait pas grand chose du monde adulte, ressentait à présent tant de peine qu'il pensait ne jamais s'en remettre. Il regarda son visage, et à la pensée de voir la vie le quitter, son cœur en saigna d'avantage.

_ J'ai besoin de toi Nami. Besoin de toi pour respirer. Ton sourire, c'est mon oxygène. T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner.

Il avait abandonné ses pitreries. Il avait renoncé à chasser le rêne étrange pour le manger. Seule comptait Nami, sa Nami. Même Vivi qui devait rejoindre Alabasta était le cadet de ses soucis. Il prit les mains de sa navigatrice, et fut surpris par leur chaleur. Que se passait-il donc dans ce corps pour que ses mains soient si chaudes ? Pourquoi la maladie lui prenait-elle son amie et refusait de la lui rendre ? Il avait besoin d'elle, il ne pouvait pas continuer sans elle. C'était écrit. Ils feraient le chemin ensemble jusqu'à leur rêve. Il serait le Roi des Pirates et elle, la meilleure cartographe du monde ! Ca ne pouvait pas se passer autrement ! Il refusait de la laisser au bord de la route.

_ Respire Nami. Respire, pour que je puisse respirer à nouveau.

Sans elle, il n'était plus lui. Elle était son complément, sa raison, sa conscience, son amie. Il s'était juré de la protéger de tout, même de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre. Il refusait de trahir cette promesse. Il refusait de la laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait imaginer passer un jour sans elle, sans qu'elle se mette en colère, sans qu'elle ne sourie. Son sourire, il ne pouvait vivre sans.

_ Allez Nami, juste un sourire. Après tout ira mieux, je te promets.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait en fait ? Pour la première fois, il se sentait impuissant. Quand Nami était en danger, en général, il lui suffisait de maraver la tronche d'un type et tout était réglé. Nami lui souriait, et il se sentait alors le plus heureux des hommes. Mais là... Comment peut-on se battre à armes égales contre un ennemi qui n'a même pas de consistance ? Il devait vaincre la maladie, mais celle-ci était dans le corps de son amie. Devait-il alors attaquer Nami ? Non, bien sur, Sanji avait dit que le moindre choc pouvait la tuer.

_ Ne meurs pas Nami, s'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. Continue à respirer, même si c'est dur. Accroche toi …

Il voyait bien que sa respiration se faisait plus irrégulière, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner. Il posa le tête sur le lit, et pleura, comme un enfant qui ne comprend pas. Ses larmes étaient celles de l'impuissance, face à quelque chose qui le dépassait.

Il ne pouvait imaginer ne plus jamais la voir sourire. Son sourire, c'était son oxygène. Il lui était nécessaire pour vivre, pour respirer. C'était en lui qu'il puisait la force de remporter les affrontements, en lui qu'il cherchait le réconfort. C'était un bout de son rêve. Il l'avait su la prmeière fois qu'il avait vu Nami. Il avait compris qu'il devait en faire sa nakama, qu'elle serait son soutien, à jamais.

Il ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses larmes, serrant les mains de Nami de plus en plus fort. Il n'avait plus la force de parler, il voulait juste être là avec elle. L'écouter respirer avec difficulté, parce que même si ça lui faisait mal de la voir souffrir ainsi, au moins ça signifiait qu'elle était encore en vie. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, ce serait trop douloureux. Elle lui était devenue indispensable.

C'était peut-être ça aimer, finalement. Ace lui avait parlé de l'amour, mais il n'avait pas bien compris le concept à l'époque. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Ce besoin irrépressible de l'autre, cette envie de le protéger de tout,cette volonté de le garder pour soi. Ce chagrin immense à l'idée de le voir mourir. Peut-être que c'était ça, être amoureux.

Luffy contempla sa navigatrice, avec, pour la première fois, les yeux d'un homme. Il la trouvait belle, malgré la maladie. Il lui caressa la joue, en souriant à travers ses larmes. Nami ne réagit pas. Elle ne souriait toujours pas. Et pourtant, il avait besoin de ça pour respirer.

_ Nami... Il faut que tu vives, que tu me souries... Je ne peux pas vivre sans ton sourire...

Mais la respiration de la rouquine ralentissait. Dangereusement. À un moment, sa poitrine cessa de se soulever. Et Luffy eut soudain du mal à respirer. Il posa son oreille sur le buste de Nami, mais il n'entendait pas son cœur. Celui-ci ne battait plus.

Kureha entra dans la pièce. Quand elle les vit ainsi, elle lâcha un « merde » et ressortit. Luffy savait que c'était trop tard. Pleurant toujours, il ôta son chapeau de paille, et le posa sur son amie.

_ Je t'aime Nami... J'aurais voulu te le dire, et te voir sourire en retour... Pardonne moi, Nami, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse...

Elle ne respirait plus, elle ne l'entendait plus. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette pièce, et se précipita au dehors. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige, mais il ne sentait plus le froid. Aucune sensation n'était plus forte que la douleur. Il avait du mal à respirer, il paniquait, tandis que le sourire de Nami le torturait dans son esprit.

Il resta là plusieurs heures. Il voulait y rester pour toujours. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

Quand...

_ Oi Cap'taine...

Il se retourna, n'osant y croire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

_ Oi Cap'taine, il paraît que tu m'aimes...

Elle était là. Chancelante, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture, et coiffée de son chapeau. Ses cheveux roux volaient légèrement. Luffy inspirait et expirait à toute vitesse, il avait le souffle court, comme si ses poumons se remettaient en état de marche. Il respira un grand coup.

Elle était là. Et elle souriait.

oOoOo

_Et voilààà !_

_Bon je sais pas trop quoi en dire, ça ressemblait pas trop à ça quand j'y avais réfléchi..._

_Bref, n'oubliez pas les review, c'est mon seul salaire ^^_

_Au plaisir,_

_Black._


End file.
